Just Hold My Shoulder
by Miyano Ran
Summary: A short story on a very strong and beautiful friendship of sacrifice.


Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Detective Conan.

Summary: A short story on a very strong and beautiful friendship of sacrifice.

My very FIRST Ai-Ayumi centered story! I'm so excited~! ^^

Genre: Friendship

Fiction Rating: K

One-shot

This story is inspired by episodes 466-467 "The Unsmashable Snowman" in a scene wherein Ayumi cannot see her way through the snowstorm and Conan tells her to just cling on his arms ^^ Very cute. Also inspired by bracelets we bought from Ya Show Clothing Market in Beijing, China. *they only cost 5 Yuan* =D

**Just Hold My Shoulder**

"Hey, the blizzard outside is really strong, Ayumi-chan… I don't think you shouldn't even step out of this cabin." Conan told Ayumi as gently as he could, calming the crying girl down.

"But… I told you guys, I lost my bracelet outside the snow…" She said in between tears. "My grandma gave it to me… It's special… It's my only memory of her…" Ayumi cried again. "No other bracelet can ever replace that… it was handmade… she bought the beads herself and made it just for me…" Ayumi explained.

The Detective Boys with Professor Agasa went to a winter wonderland tourist spot in Hokkaido for a winter holiday. While the kids were playing with the snow, suddenly, Ayumi's most precious bracelet fell of somewhere and got lost somewhere in the snow, then, when the whole group including the old professor was going to help her find it, a strong snowstorm came that they could not see anything else but sheer white. The wind was as cold as ice, when they breathed with their mouths it was as if they were eating ice Popsicle in gas form.

All the people in the area including them rushed inside their respective cabins.

Their nose were very painful as they started to bleed when they entered the warm and cozy cabin since the blood vessels in their noses were already weakened because of the ice cold weather and eventually stated to bleed when the temperature got much warmer. Ayumi started to cry since it was impossible for them to find the bracelet in this storm, and it wasn't just any bracelet, it was the only memory she had left from her grandmother.

Everyone tried to calm her down and let her forget about the bracelet but to no success at all. She cried even harder when the snowstorm became much worst as it was turning to hail. They knew by the time the storm ends, the bracelet would have already flown into somewhere far and isolated. The howling wind outside made sounds of 'woosh' and that terrified the little girl more, making her shiver.

The one who was the most affected of all was Haibara. She couldn't help but think if she had a bracelet and she lost it… and that was the only thing she had from her dead sister, what would she have felt? She would feel just as remorse and she probably might cry just like Ayumi, or

even worse when no one is looking. She couldn't let this little girl feel this way. She had to do something.

"Ayumi-chan, don't be sad." Genta said consolingly although it wasn't working at all. "Here…" He said as he extending his hand towards her while holding a pack of cheese flavored chips. "If you ate this you will forget all your sadness." Genta said with a smile. "It's delicious."

Ayumi looked at him with tears in her eyes and just shook her head with a smile. "No thanks, Genta-kun. I don't feel like eating."

"But Ayumi-chan… you can't stay sad this long…" Mitsuhiko said with a childish sound.

"Ayumi, I'll buy you another one." Conan said.

"No, I told you, nothing can replace that…" Ayumi said while sniffing.

"I'll make an identical one." Hakase offered.

"NO!" Ayumi screamed, still crying. "I have to go out… and find…"

"No. It's too dangerous, Ayumi!" Conan told her while pulling her hand, preventing her to go out to the hailstorm.

"But…" Ayumi protested, her eyes swelling with sadness. "My bracelet…"

For the first time, Haibara spoke not with a monotone but with deep concern and seriousness in her voice, and with her actually speaking like that, all of them got taken aback, even Conan.

"Yoshida-san, it has sentimental value, right?"

Ayumi nodded her head.

Everyone listened.

"How does it look like?" Haibara asked with a smile.

"Oi, what are you planning, Haibara?" Conan asked worriedly.

"Ai-chan… it… uh… it's actually a very unique bracelet. There are some small beads that are magnetic…" She started to smile as she described it. "…the magnetic bead-like things would all stick together! And the bracelet is long!!" She described excitedly, as if her mood changed. She made hand movements, jumping up and down. "The beads on the string had assorted colors! There is a huge violet bead… and… and lots and lots of pretty colors! There's red, white, blue, green, yellow! It's so pretty, Ai-chan! The beads are small and cute!" Ayumi's eyes said while they sparkled. "It's very shiny and it fits me!" Then she started to cry again. "But it's lost outside the snowstorm now…"

"Ok, that's all I needed top know, Yoshida-san." Haibara said while nodding her head.

Without another word, Haibara walked towards the door and started to open the knob.

Conan ran after her and pulled her shoulder to face him as she twirled around.

"What are you planning?!" He asked angrily.

Haibara just gave a small smile.

"Just wait for me. Stay here everyone. Yoshida-san, I will bring back your bracelet."

"But… Ai-chan! It's dangerous!" Ayumi cried out. "I'm sorry for whining! You—you don't have to! My friend's safety is far more important! You might get lost out there!"

"I'll be fine." Haibara said while smiling. "Don't worry about me."

"Haibara!" Conan called out. "No! It's a stormy blizzard! You can't!"

"Ai-kun!" Agasa cried.

"It's cold out there!" Genta said worriedly.

"Haibara-san…" Mitsuhiko's words just dragged along as his hand slightly extended towards her direction, trying to grasp her, but he was too far, he was near the fireplace and he couldn't reach her. The door was already opened and the strong wind began to enter inside the cabin, snow remaining on their flooring. "…you might catch a cold."

"It's ok… anything for my friend. Don't catch a cold, everyone." Then, she closed the door.

-

"It's my entire fault!" Ayumi cried more. "I kept on complaining, and maybe Ai-chan got irritated and so to stop me from crying and annoying her, she went out to find it!" She screamed in horror, more tears reaching the brim. "If Ai-chan never comes back… and something happens to her… then, I will both loose my bracelet and my best friend!" With tears struggling to fall again, Ayumi held onto Conan's jacket and screamed while shaking him. "I'm going out to find Ai-chan!"

Then, before anyone could stop her, Ayumi yanked the door open and a slam was heard. She had gone out to the snowy winter cold.

"Oh no…" The professor said.

"Ayumi-chan!" The two other boys screamed.

"Damn, Haibara and Ayumi are both out in this terrible weather…" Conan cursed. "Hakase! Genta, Mitsuhuko! Let's go and save them!" Conan said as he opened the door. "Hakase, bring the lamp!"

Then, as if on queue, everyone stepped out of the cabin out in the snow wherein all you could feel was strong ice cold air and all you could see was pure whiteness. Everyone followed Conan, and everyone was determined to find the girls. Their only light was the small lamp which hakase held.

"Stick together, minna!" Hakase called out.

Conan held Agasa firmly on his pants, while Agasa held Mitsuhiko's hand tightly with his other free and Genta clung on Mitsuhiko's body. The four men were now literally sticking together, defying the shivering cold wind that slammed against their bodies. They were in quest of finding the two brave girls in the group. They had to move one foot from the other with all their might before they could even make one step.

The blizzard was so terribly dangerous that if one of them looses his grip on another, the wind could actually send him flying across the nothingness with only scary cold white, sending them to a far place where he can crash down a big rock and have a comma. Yes, the weather was deadly. And yet they went out there… It was worst than a tornado or a hurricane.

Conan, with his croaky voice called out loudly.

"Haibara! Ayumi!"

Then, his voice resonated in the air repeatedly like an echo.

It wasn't a winter wonderland. It was more of a winter nightmare.

-

Haibara was in terrible shape. She was coughing since the time she went out of the cabin. Her lungs were begging for warm air now, her face was pale, and all she could do was to rub her hands which had mittens on together to produce the slightest amount of friction that can keep her warm for the time being. She pulled her jacket closer to her body and now she wished that she bought a thicker jacket with a zipper or buttons. Her eyes scanned around for the bracelet the little girl yearned for but still to no avail. She had gone farther than she thought. She was shivering, her lips were turning blue and she's been only out for five minutes and she already feels worst than a fish inside a freezer, or so she thought.

She always thought this was for Yoshida Ayumi. She would try to find her bracelet and would come out successful, she was sure. Then, not being able to stand any longer because of the strong with slamming on her whole figure, she fell down the cold hard snow. She tried to crawl, finding her desired object by feeling the ground of snow with her hands.

_This is… for you… Yoshida Ayumi-chan… She thought while her body struggled some more._

Then, suddenly, she heard a spine-tingling scream which sounded like a frightened voice of a little girl. Wait—it was Yoshida Ayumi! Haibara thought in shock.

_That baka… why does she have to go all the way out here… why didn't Kudo stop her?_

"Ai-channn!!!! I'm scared!!! Ai-channnn!!!! I can't see anything! Ai-channn!!!!" The little girl cried out loud.

Haibara crawled towards the sound. Luckily, with much effort, she was able to stand and she used all her might to run towards Ayumi's voice.

"Ai-cha--"

"I'm here…" Haibara paused, coughing again. She held Ayumi's arm. "… just hold my shoulder…"

"Mm." Ayumi nodded, holding Ai's shoulder really tight. "Arigatou, Ai-chan." Ayumi smiled.

"Why did you come out here, I told you to wait with the others, didn't I?"

"Sorry, Ai-chan." Ayumi apologized, her eyes turned sideways. "I was worried for you…"

Haibara made a small smile even if Ayumi can't see because of the strong storm.

"Yoshi--"

"No." Ayumi said to her, still clinging to her shoulder. "Please, Ai-chan… call me Ayumi-chan."

"But, Yoshida-san is more formal…" Haibara explained.

"Please, oh, please, Ai-chan. We're friends, right?" Ayumi pleaded, her eyes stinging once more. "You don't want to…?"

Haibara noticed that she was about to cry again. If calling her 'Ayumi-chan' will make her happy, then, why not. She is such a sweet young girl; she was filled with innocence and kindness. She made a smile and looked at her.

"Alright, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi's eyes widened as it sparkled with happiness, her face gleaming with joy. Hugging her, she said. "Arigatou, Ai-chann!!!! I love you!"

Haibara's eyes widened when she heard this. She was taken a back by what she said, amidst the cold; Haibara unexpectedly embraced Ayumi and said.

"I love you, too, Ayumi-chan."

Ayumi and Ai stayed like this for a while. Now, a stronger and closer friendship was formed between them. They realized that hugging each other would decrease the intense cold. They could not see anything but white and their noses were already almost cold as ice, inside, their noses were bleeding. Even with the freezing air circulating around them, they felt warm inside.

They were friends that would be there for each other, they just curled themselves on the ground while still hugging each other as tight as could be, their breaths blowing to each other to keep them warm. The storm was too strong. Hail that fell from the skies above fell mercilessly on Ai and Ayumi, but their thick winter wear reduced their injuries.

"Ah!" Ayumi cried out.

Then, Haibara realized that a thick mass of ice fell on Ayumi's head. With reflexes as fast as lightning, she held Ayumi's head firmly, shielding her from wounds she might attain when more hail fell on her. Hail fell like a downpour on those two, but, they remained calm, because they knew that they were there for each other.

Hail fell on Haibara's hand that was supporting Ayumi's head and she was glad that she was able to protect her this way. The hail made bruises on Ai's hands but she would welcome any sort of pain to spare her friend from feeling it. Then, they grew weaker as the cruel Mother Nature poured more hail and snow down to them, as the icy wind blew against their skin. They were shivering, but they still clung to each other. They were inseparable. Eventually, both fainted, their eyes slowly closing as they drifted to their dreams, side by side.

Not even the strongest blizzard can ruin the interior heat that kept them warm inside- that was—burning friendship.

-

"Ayumi! Haibara!" Conan called out as hysterical as could be.

"Hakase… this is bad… really bad… the hail's getting worse… what could have happened to them?!" Conan yelled in frustration.

"Let's not give up!" Genta said.

"Good thing we boys have thick hoods on our winter wear to lessen the impacts of the hits of the hail on our heads…" Mitsuhiko said.

"Yes!" Genta agreed.

"Where could they be? I can't see anything but white!" Agasa finally said in exasperation.

While they were all marching in the snow, suddenly, Conan saw something within a second when Agasa's lamp shone on a certain spot but disappeared after the light was gone again.

"Hakase! I think I see them!" Conan said. "Shine the light over there again, please!" Conan ordered and pointed the spot with his finger.

"Oh…Ok!" Agasa said, nodding as he followed his finger's movement.

"Hah! It's Ayumi-chan and Haibara-san!" Genta and Mitsuhiko screamed in shock.

"Oh no!" Hakase panicked, running towards the two unconscious girls that lay down the ice cold ground.

"Haibara! Ayumi!" Conan yelled, going towards the girls. He felt their pulse, he smiled. "They're just unconscious, but they're alive!"

"Thanks goodness!" The three other boys sighed in relief.

Then, after a while, the snowstorm stopped, and it was gone. The wind stopped howling and it stopped raining ice all over.

"Let's bring them to the hospital." Conan said.

"Haii!!" The two children replied, together with the old fat man.

Agasa carried Ayumi on his back, but, he could no longer carry Haibara because he was already old and his spine was weak. He was afraid to damage one of his bones if he carried another woman in a child's form.

Mitsuhiko couldn't possibly carry Haibara even if he wanted to and Genta, even if he could in his chubby size, didn't dare touch such a delicate lady. He was afraid she might fall off if he was the one who will carry her.

And so, the job went to Edoagwa Conan. Conan gently carried Haibara, but unlike hakase, he didn't carry her from the back, he carried her from the front. Haibara's pale face was facing Conan's and he held her body securely to himself, pressing her sleeping and weak body to his chest. His mighty arms were carrying her as if she was a feather.

Haibara's cold breaths repeatedly tickled Conan's neck, and her whole body was so cold that if he didn't know the facts, he'd thought she was dead. Her whole body was unconsciously shivering as they walked towards a nearby hospital, their feet stomping on the hardened snow. From her head to her toes, including her back, she was ice cold. Her lips were trembling with the cold as well. Conan blew his warm breath against her face and after a while, she stopped shivering. Conan smiled at this, realizing that his breath had warmed her.

"Hold on, Haibara." Conan whispered to her ear.

Haibara nodded slightly, but then, instantly fell back to slumber in his arms.

-

Haibara opened her eyes, she felt much warmer now. There was heater in the room. She scanned her surroundings and saw Ayumi lying next to her, already conscious and awake. She looked up and saw Mitsuhiko, Conan, hakase and Genta looking at her with worried faces. She realized that she had been knocked out for so long.

They were all in a hospital. Haibara and Ayumi had bandages to cover up their injuries from the hail. The two were also changed with hospital clothes by the female nurses. Conan, hakase, Genta and Mitsuhiko who got minor inuries also had some ointments and bandages placed on them.

Her first words were…

"I'm sorry."

Everyone was shocked, even Conan. Moreover, Ayumi was.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Ayumi asked with a smile. "I should be the one saying that to you, Ai-chan. It's because of me that this happened."

"I wasn't able to find your bracelet… I'm sorry." Haibara repeated, this time, with an explanation of her words.

"But you did…" Conan said to Haibara with a smile.

"What…?" Haibara asked, confused.

"You found her bracelet." Conan said. He put his hands inside his pocket and took out a beautiful colorful bracelet; he held the bracelet that Ayumi was finding in his hand. "While I was carrying you to the hospital…"

"Wait…" Haibara said. "You… you CARRIED me?"

"Yeah." Conan nodded. "When I told you to hold on, you even nodded, don't you remember?"

"Uh…" Haibara thought. "Oh… I must've been in confusion… Thanks, Kudo…"

"Eh? Why did you call him Kudo?" Mitsuhiko, the most scientific, asked.

Haibara made an 'oops' that she made a mistake. She was still quiet puzzled of the happeneings that she didn't think staright.

"Uh-oh…" Conan murmured.

"Ah… sorry…" Haibara said. "It's just that whenever I see Edogawa-kun, I remember that detective Kudo Shinichi… they just look alike when they are reasoning in crime scenes. Sorry Edogawa-kun."

"Ah, I see." They all said. Agasa who knew everything behind Shiho and Shinichi simple played along.

"Phew…" Conan sighed in relief, wiping his forehead._ I thought my cover was going to be blown… _Conan thought.

"While I was carrying you, I noticed something stuck to the metal part of your belt… and then, that's where I saw… Ayumi's magnetic bracelet! It was magnetized on Haibara's belt!"

Haibara's eyes widened, then, her smile began to widen.

"Is that true?" Haibara asked.

"Of course." Conan said while nodding, happy to see Haibara smile like this.

"It must've stuck on your belt while you were somewhere crawling on the snow since the bracelet has magnetic pieces and your belt has a metal, too." Conan deduced.

"Thank goodness!" Ayumi yelled with joy, getting her lost bracelet from Conan's hands.

Then, Ayumi wore the bracelet and it fir perfectly, too.

She turned to face Haibara. "Ai-chan…thanks! Thank you for being a wonderful friend!"

Ayumi embraced her tight and clung on her neck.

"I…" Haibara was having a hard time to talk since Ayumi's hands were completely wrapping around Haibara's thin neck. "I… love you, Ayumi-chan, that's why."

"Me too!" Ayumi screamed, Haibara's ear quite hurt but she hugged her back with unconditional love. It was sisterly love for the two girls.

The boys, especially Conan, were shocked that for the very first time, Haibara actually called _someone _by their first name! They couldn't believe it.

-

_**5 days later- when they were discharged, they went walking in the Beika Park **_

"So… Haibara-san… may I call you Ai-chan?" Mitsuhiko asked shyly.

"Haibara, can you call me Genta-kun and not Kojima-kun?" Genta requested kindly.

"Oi, Haibara." Conan called her attention. "If Ayumi can call you Ai-chan and you call her Ayumi-chan now, can you call me Conan… yeah, and I'll call you Ai… or something…" Conan said, playing along, but in truth, he finds 'Conan-kun' better than 'Edogawa-kun'.

"No." Haibara replied coldly.

"Ehh??" Conan whined. "Why Ayumi-chan?!"

"Unfair!" Genta and Mitsuhiko accused.

"Hakase can call you 'Ai-kun' and Ran can call you 'Ai-chan'!" Mitsuhiko pointed out.

"They're older tan me, I can't stop them from doing so." Haibara explained.

"But… but…!" The three protested.

"Kojima-kun, Tsuburaya-kun, Edogawa-kun… I said…" Haibara said. "NO!"

Ayumi just giggled beside her while holding her hand, eating an ice cream on a waffle cone.

"Don't be so mean, Ai-chan." Ayumi said. "Why don't you allow them?"

Haibara rolled her eyes. "Girls only." She said. She looked at them with a serious and watchful gaze. "I don't entrust my first name to mouths of boys." Haibara explained.

"Oh, come on, Haibara!" Conan whimpered.

"Maybe next time, but for now, only Ayumi-chan can." Haibara said with a small smile.

Ayumi and Ai just walked ahead of the rest, hand in hand, each licking their ice creams daintily, the radiance of their smiles stronger than any star above.

As for the three other boys? Poor Conan, Mitsuhiko and Genta were long forgotten by the two girls as they ran faster to catch up with the two.

-

**Please review, people! :D I enjoyed writing this! *I wrote this in the middle of the night…hehehe… I will write more girlXgirl and boyXboy friendships NOT romantic relationships… instead of romance or unattainable love of either Shinichi and Ran or Conan and Ai… I will take a break from romance and mystery and I will write more on beautiful blooming friendships. ^^ Isn't it sweet? **

Started: 10:10 pm Monday March 21, 2009

Ended: 12:56 midnight Tuesday March 22, 2009

Duration: 2 hours and 46 minutes


End file.
